A data center typically includes redundant power supplies, redundant network communication connections, environmental controls and network security devices. A data center can implement one or more databases that can be accessed by external applications for reading data from, or writing data to, the one or more databases. Multiple data centers can implement distributed or cloud databases that remotely store data on a large scale.